1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mountings for toilet tank flapper valves and, more particularly, to an adapter for pivotally supporting a replacement flapper valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For years, a number of companies have provided ball valves or flapper valves for use in toilet tanks to control water flow into the discharge pipe. These flapper valves are usually pivotally mounted to a stand pipe having pins or trunnions extending therefrom. A secondary market exists for providing replacement flapper valves which are other than the original equipment supplied by the original source or manufacturer. These flapper valves, which may have many different configurations, have arms extending therefrom for pivotally engaging the pins or trunnions.
In certain installations, the stand pipe does not include pins or trunnions for mounting a flapper valve. To meet this contingency, collar like devices have been developed for circumscribingly engaging the stand pipe. These collars include pins or trunnions for mounting replacement flapper valves.
A major supplier, American Standard, of original equipment for use in toilet tanks has developed a specially configured valve assembly for controlling water outflow through the discharge pipe. This assembly is mounted on or in conjunction with the upper end of the discharge pipe within the toilet tank. The assembly includes a conventional stand pipe attached to a ring serving as a valve seat in alignment with the discharge outlet. A pair of uprights extend upwardly from the ring to support the ball or flapper valve. These uprights are sufficiently close to the valve seat to preclude effective use of most after market replacement flapper valves which might be mountable upon the stand pipe. Accordingly, replacements for the flapper valve and its related structure must be obtained from American Standard. Because after market flapper valves cannot be used effectively and as the source of replacement parts is exclusive with the manufacturer, the costs attendant replacement/repair are relatively high.